The Snapes
by richfamous
Summary: A brief snapshot of Severus' life after the war with his family when the time comes for his youngest daughter to be Sorted at Hogwarts. Will she be a Gryffindor worthy Slytherin like her father? Or an unconventional Ravenclaw like her mother? Or (Merlin forbid!) a Hufflepuff? A short sequel to 'Severus Snape's Secret Lover'. Quite a few OCs and a load of people alive who shouldn't.
1. The Newest Snape

The Newest Snape - 2015

"Ten galleons she'll be in Ravenclaw," said Septima Vector with a grin and a slurp of coffee. "That girl is so talented she'll have people asking if she's descended from Merlin himself!"

"You're kidding yourself if she'd be in anything other than Slytherin!" shot back Auriga Sinistra. "I've seen her! She could jinx Gringotts if she wanted to and she can slither her way in and out of trouble before you can say 'Salazar Slytherin'."

"Want to bet on it?" challenged Septima.

"Fifteen galleons!" Auriga slammed the money onto the table with glee.

"Well, be that as it may," said Minerva, smiling slightly at the younger teachers' argument, "the Weasley twins were the finest tricksters of their age and they were in my house."

"But she's far too sweet to be in anything but Hufflepuff!" protested Charity Burbage, defending her godchild from behind a book on the newest Muggle inventions.

"Who are we talking about?" Neville asked, sitting down with a cup of coffee to join the small gathering of female teachers by the fire.

"The newest bundle of trouble that's going to be arriving this year," said Auriga with one of her famous Slytherin worthy grins.

"You mean James Potter No. 2?" said Neville.

"Well, him too," said Minerva. "But we were actually discussing Minerva Junior."

" _Minnie!_ " exclaimed all of Eowyn's friends at once.

"Come off your high horse, Minerva," said Septima. "It's her nickname and she likes it even if you don't."

"What are you going to call her in class?" Neville asked, his curiosity taking over him.

"What do you mean?" asked Charity.

"Well," said Neville, "as I remember it, Professor Gondolin didn't lose her last name when she married Snape. So wouldn't you have to call her 'Miss Snape-Gondolin'."

"Well, I'm glad you brought it up now when it's your first year as a teacher," said Minerva, crossing her legs and putting on her teacher's face. "The fact is, when the children arrive in school, their parents allow them to chose which of their parent's names they want to go by. So far Eileen and Remus have chosen the Snape name, but I rather think that we may find that _Minerva_ is more inclined to her mother's name."

"I still can't believe they had children," murmured Neville, shaking his head.

"Why?" asked Charity. "Late thirties are hardly old in wizarding terms you know. You're only really past that when you enter your sixties or seventies."

"No, it's not that," said Neville, going slightly red in the face. "It's just ... they were our teachers ..."

"So that's why Potter looked like he was going to explode when I told him the news," mused Minerva.

"Well, the poor kid had only just recovered from finding them in a bed together," pointed out Septima.

Auriga sniggered. "I don't think that was half as bad as discovering about you and Albus," she said with a sly grin.

Minerva's eyes looked fit to carve the Astronomy teacher in two. "How," she said slowly, "were you not in Slytherin."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Septima triumphantly. "She may be the most cunning creature sin Salazar Slytherin himselft, but that doesn't mean Minnie won't end up in Ravenclaw!"

"It's Minerva!" shot back Minerva Senior, eyes flaming.

 **I originally was just going to leave my story 'Severus Snape's Secret Lover' where I left it. But I had a free weekend and, motivated by Desidral's review asking to see more of Severus and Eowyn later in life and DrarryLongbottom's suggestion that I write a sequel, I wrote this. It will only be a few chapters long but it will explore a little of Severus and Eowyn's lives after the Second Wizarding War and will hopefully give you all a laugh. Enjoy! :)**


	2. What Albus Did

What Albus Did - 2015

All was calm and quiet in the staff room apart from the gentle crackling of the fire and the whining of the wind outside. Oh, and there was also a distant banging sound that could be heard from down in the dungeons which was the herald of another screaming match between Peeves and Severus when he would come back to find half of his equipment wrecked.

"We should probably go down and stop him," said Charity, looking up from her only half completed timetable and lazily stretching.

"Mmmhmmm." Septima's response in no way signified her agreement as she pored over a map of the stars and muttered about trying to find a place to hide them where Trelawney couldn't get a hold of them. Honestly, ever since the woman's prophecy of deaths of Harry Potter, Severus and Albus hadn't come true, the woman had made it her hobby to predict the deaths of their children or, since Dumbledore and Minerva hadn't had any, Fawkes.

"We should," Auriga agreed from where she was sprawled across the floor, face buried in a book.

"But none of them are going to," Neville murmured to his colleague, Professor Arbrit Macy, who had taken over from Professor Flitwick.

"Not a chance," Arbrit agreed with a shake of his head.

"Hey!" exclaimed Auriga, shooting the two a glare. "We're old and tired. Give us a break."

"Come on!" Arbrit shot back with a good-natured grin. "You're barely fifty-three Auriga. And look at Professor Gondolin. She can still run up all the stairs of the Astronomy Tower in one go."

"Only because she's got three bundles of energy to chase after," murmured Septima from behind her hair.

"Auriga, what are you reading?" Charity asked, trying to distract her bristling friend.

"Twilight," said Auriga, holding up the book for Charity to see.

"Interesting," Charity said. "Is it about … well … twilight?"

"No, it's a Muggle book," said Auriga. "About vampires."

"Why would you want to read a Muggle book about vampires when you can read a factual one from the library?" Septima asked, finally looking up.

"This book's different," said Auriga with her signature mischievous grin. "They sparkle. And they're pretty sexy."

"Ew," said Charity, though whether it was at 'sparkly' or 'sexy' no one could be sure.

Septima raised an eyebrow at her younger friend. "I've known one or two vampires in my time, Auriga and I can firmly attest that they are most definitely not sexy and have never sparkled in their lives."

"They are if they look like Cedric Diggory," Auriga insisted, grinning even more broadly.

Charity groaned and muttered something about, "Obnoxious old flirt!" to which Auriga responded by pointing out that she had been in her thirties then.

"I would remind you, Auriga, that student teacher relationships are strictly frowned upon," the Headmaster said from his corner of the staff room, eyes twinkling.

"Shut up you old hypocrite!" exclaimed Septima, in exactly the same way Minerva did.

"As you wish, my dear," Albus said, readjusting his glasses and continuing his reading of Lord of the Rings. Eowyn had been right, it was well worth a read. So far Pippin was his favourite. And the idea of having six meals a day didn't sound too bad either.

The staff room settled into silence for just long enough for Charity's handwriting to start to turn into an ugly scrawl on her timetable and for Auriga to fall asleep with her face buried in Twilight. All were started out of a sleepy stupor when the door was suddenly flung open and Minerva McGonagall shouted, "ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Everyone instantly jumped a foot in the air and Charity woke with such force that she ripped her timetable in two. The only one not affected by his wife's ear-splitting accusation was Dumbledore himself who calmly closed his book and said, "What did I do now, Minerva?"

"Listen to this!" exclaimed Minerva, striding to the front of the room and pulling a sheet of paper from the pocket of her dressing gown. "' _I am writing to tell you that we will be able to move back into Hogwarts at the start of the new term. If you could clear Professor Sander's old room we would be most grateful since it has everything we need. Once more, give our thanks to Dumbledore – I mean Albus (I'll never get used to using his first name) for his support in the matter. See you soon. Yours, Eowyn & Severus. _'"

"What's so special about Professor Sander's room?" Neville asked, curious.

"It has lots of bookshelves," said Septima, with the knowledge of someone who has spent decades sneaking around a castle and knows it back to front.

"And a lovely view onto the lake," said Charity, picking up the ripped shreds of her timetable.

"And a nice, large, comfy bed," said Auriga gleefully.

"Auriga!" exclaimed Charity, Septima and Minerva at once.

"I don't see what the problem is, my dear," said Albus. "Severus and Eowyn wish to move back into their home. Who are we to deny them? After all, little Minnie – I mean Minerva – will be entering first year. They no longer need to take turns not teaching so that they can take care of their children."

"Albus," said Minerva, using the same tone that she would to explain something to an errant child, "have you quite forgotten the troubles that we had when Eowyn and Severus were living here together?"

"They were, and still are, wonderful teachers, Minerva," Albus reminded her.

"I am in no way trying to insinuate that they are not good at their job," Minerva grated, "what I am trying to say is that the half of my grey hairs that are not due to the Marauders, the twins, you and Harry Potter himself have been brought on by trying to comfort some shell-shocked first years who caught their professors in flagrante delicto!"

"What does that mean?" Neville asked Arbit.

"One word," said Professor Macy with something between a shudder and a grin, "2000 celebrations."

"That's three words," said Neville. Then, thinking back to the celebrations mentioned, "Yes. I definitely remember."

"Hey!" exclaimed Auriga, offended. "I would like to think that we, the Quartet of Chaos, contributed to some of your grey hairs, Minerva!"

"Oh, don't you worry, I've got a whole strip dedicated to you lot and Eowyn!" Minerva drawled, hand on her hip.

"I would hardly say that they were caught 'in flagrante delicto', as you so eloquently put it, Minnie," said Albus coolly, "they were ... just ..."

"Missing several vital pieces of clothing," Charity offered, face going red at the memory.

"You can never unsee that," Septima groaned.

"You mean the rest of you weren't smart enough to get Mad-Eye to Obliviate you?" Auriga asked. "Wow, I really do live with a bunch of cavemen!"

"The day I trust Alastor Moody with a wand and remain within five hundred metre radius you'll know that I'm a couple of feathers short of a phoenix," Septima reprimanded. "You saw what he did to Winnie's feet when she was studying under him! She couldn't walk straight for a week!"

"He's not all bad," said Charity, Hufflepuff tendencies kicking in to defend their friend's ex-mentor, "remember the time he taught us how to jinx Lockhart's mirror so that whenever he looked in it he saw a skeleton head!"

"And all the veins and tissue!" Auriga guffawed.

"CHILDREN!" Minerva snarled. Instantly everyone sat bolt upright, all the way from the six-year-old House Elf who had been trying to steal some of Charity's cookies to the fifty-something female professors as they turned to look at their once teacher. "First of all," Minerva grated, "if we are going to let those two back into this school, I will not take responsibility for the number of scarred children. You," - she pointed an accusatory finger at her husband - "can add it to your list of duties."

"But I know nothing about - "

Albus wisely shut up when his wife took another step closer to him and _glared_ in that way of hers, eyes burning like green fire. "You feed them chocolate," she said coldly. "And secondly, we will be putting a soundproof spell on their door. I have no desires to hear what goes on in there even if you do, Auriga so stop making that face. Neville, start growing some Lichimen plants - Snape's going to need them for calming droughts if we want these children to survive without permanent brain damage. And most importantly, Albus, DO NOT DARE CALL ME MINNIE IN PUBLIC AGAIN!"

There was a brief silence as everyone looked on in awe at the Deputy Headmistress, who was slightly out of breath from her rant. Finally, Albus said, "Did I ever tell you you're very beautiful when you're angry?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, a sure acknowledgement that he had before but that she wasn't going to say so and said, "Alright you old flatterer. You're forgiven. But I meant what I said about you dealing with the scarred children."

Charity could have been mistaken but she was sure that Albus had muttered something like, "Drat! I'm too old for this!"

 **Finally, I got the second chapter up. Thank you, Faithful Warrior for actually making me get up off my bum and stop browsing random Tumblr posts to write this. Hope you enjoy this senseless waffling on my part. But hey, if you're actually reading this, you know the risks! :)**


	3. Minnie's Family and Other Animals

Snape Meets Potter - 2015

A young man was leaning against the divide between Platforms 9 and 10, playing with a stray dog when he sighted a group wending its way through the crowds towards him. There were five people in all, two of them adults and obviously parents. The woman was tall and slender, dressed casually in a white blouse and jeans, blondish-brown hair in a loose bun that was barely held in place by hairgrips. The oldest girl had her black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a long-sleeved silver T-shirt with the symbol of a serpent on one sleeve and the words _The Path to Greatness_ on it in green was locked in a very passionate argument with the boy who would appear to be her younger brother, slightly shorter than her with blonde hair like his mother and deep, thoughtful eyes, who was twirling a strange silvery device which seemed to be constantly changing shape around his finger with increasing ferocity as their argument grew more violent. The man was tall and lean with black hair cut just above his shoulders and streaked with silver and he was conferring with the youngest child, a small, black-haired, dark eyed girl who did not appear to take the same serious view that her father did on the subject he was conveying.

"And if some foolhardy Gryffindor idiot tries to shove your head down a toilet or something, just jinx him like I told you to," he was telling her.

"Dad, no one's going to try to shove Minnie down a toilet, not after what happened to them when they tried to do that to Eileen," said the boy, briefly breaking off his argument with his older sister.

"Also, there's this one gargoyle in the Entrance Hall that's enchanted so that teachers can see what's going on so if you're going to do anything illegal, make sure it's nowhere near there," the father continued.

"Severus, we're not supposed to tell students that," his wife gently admonished, a small smile on her face.

"Speaking of illegal, if you intend to follow down your mother's route of degraded safety values, warn me beforehand before you help Hagrid smuggle a fire-breathing worm of death into the grounds."

"DAD!"

Severus paused in his lecture for the first time in the last fifteen minutes to look at his youngest daughter. "What?" he asked, wondering what piece of information he could possible have missed out.

Minnie shot him a small, slightly crooked-toothed smile at him, black eyes twinkling just like her mother's. "I'll be fine, Dad and I promise I'll tell you if I want to join a radical movement that is trying to take over the Wizarding World," she said, still grinning.

"Good," said Severus, guiding her towards the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. "So long as you don't get involved with any of Malfoy's offspring that should be easily avoided."

"That's rather unkind, Severus," said Eowyn. "Draco's been a lot better since the Battle of Hogwarts."

Severus shook his head, eyes darkening with memories of that night. "You never can tell with the Malfoys," he told her. "Now, just walk through the wall, dear."

Eowyn Gondolin paused before walking through the wall and, turning to the young man, said, "Hello, Lupin. Trying out the goth look this year, I see?"

Teddy Lupin grinned broadly at his professor, his tattoos and purple-striped hair instantly vanishing to reveal twinkling eyes and ginger-brown hair cut around his ears. "Good to see you back in action, Professor," he said with a charming smile. "Bubblegum?"

Eowyn raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "I do hope this isn't some other trick from the Weasley twins, Lupin. If I start having green and purple polkadots on my skin and sneezing tadpoles out of my nose, my husband will not be very pleased."

"Don't worry," said Teddy, battling to maintain a serious face. "I learned my lesson."

"I should hope so," said Eowyn, stepping through the wall. "It wouldn't do for your father to get in trouble again. Doesn't do his post as teacher much good when his son is turning his colleagues into reptiles."

"I thought Professor Snape made quite a charming bearded dragon, Professor, if I do say so myself," Teddy joked, before leaping out of the way of the jinx that leapt at him out of the wall.

oo0oo

"What was that about?" Severus asked his wife. He had waited on the magical side of the wall for her as their children wended their way through the crowds.

Eowyn smiled at him, taking his arm in the gesture that had become familiar over the years. "Just finding out the various ways we're going to die this year."

Severus groaned. "Can't he and the Weasleys just take a year off? Not even that - a term! As it is we're going to have Minerva trying to bite our heads off at every turn!"

Eowyn rolled her eyes and, checking that their children were out of earshot, whispered, "You're just grumpy because you don't want to be interrupted so often!"

"Maybe I am," said Severus, pulling her closer, "I find that children from the age of eleven upwards have remarkably big noses when it comes to other people's business."

"So I'm 'your business', am I? Well isn't that a complement!"

oo0oo

"Oh no, move faster," Remus muttered, ushering his two sisters along.

"What?" Eileen asked, unwillingly pulling herself away from sharing holiday anecdotes with a few of her Slytherin friends.

"Mum and Dad are flirting already!" Remus hissed. "They couldn't even wait for us to get on the train!"

"You just be glad they're _just_ flirting!" Minnie told him with a grin. She knew Remus better than just about anyone. And, while he was open about most things, the one thing that embarrassed him most in life was the fact that his parents, despite being older than most, still did ... well ... that thing that Eowyn hadn't been told about yet and that Remus and Eileen (but mostly Remus) found incredibly awkward to talk about.

"Don't ..." Remus groaned, running towards where a Gryffindor girl and two Ravenclaw boys were waving at him enthusiastically.

"So the rumours are correct," said Minnie with a wicked grin.

Eileen returned the expression, a Slytherin grin spreading across her features which warned anyone with any sense to _RUN_ , "Yup. It's a Gryffindor girl he's going out with." Then, raising her voice, "Hey, Moony Junior! When are you going to introduce Dad to your dunderhead girlfriend!"

"Oh, boy!" Remus muttered and, grabbing Lisa Longbottom by the sleeve, sprinted from the scene of crime.

"That could have been phrased more kindly," Minnie pointed out.

Eileen merely grinned at her younger brother's retreating form and gave Minnie a high-five. "Just so you know," she said, returning to the earlier topic, "it's not so fun when you get told it," she warned, as Jessica Malfoy grabbed her by the elbow to show off her already drawn up revision sheets for the OWLs. "Oh Merlin, do we have to be that organised? Help, I'm going to flunk Herbology!"

Smiling to herself, Minnie stood on her tiptoes and looked around for her best friends, Molly Weasley Junior (who also knew the pain of being named after someone still alive) and Lysander Scamander. She soon saw the two of them together, locked in a whispered conversation in a corner of the station clearly trying desperately to look inconspicuous and innocent and failing on a drastic scale. The fact that Lysander was wearing a large hat made of feathers which kept changing colour and that Molly was swamped in a giant red sweater with a sparkling purple 'M' on it did not at all help the charade.

"What's up?" Minnie asked her friends, noticing the guilty jump they both made as she approached.

"Nothing," said Lysander, instantly shoving a hand into his pocket and wincing in what appeared to be pain.

"Oh, nothing!" exclaimed Molly, red hair frizzing aggressively. "He's just planning on bringing that bloody _monkey_ with him to Hogwarts!"

Minnie smiled. Clearly Molly was spending far too much time in the presence of her Uncle Ron and his children.

"Come on, Molls," pleaded Lysander. "He's cute, admit it and all you want to do is cuddle him to - ouch!" For once, his exclamation of pain had nothing to do with Molly's clenched fist making contact with his nose. He jerked his hand out of his pockets muttering, "Alright, alright! I'm letting you out, see?"

Lysander was right. The demiguise was cute, adorable, fluffy and would have made Augusta Longbottom herself (the woman simply refused to die) go teary-eyed. Clinging indignantly to Lysander's arm it stared up at Minnie with huge, hazel-coloured eyes, little pink nose sniffing curiously before it reached out a small, pink-padded hand to grasp at the black strands of her hair.

"Ow."

Molly couldn't help but grin at that. "Come on, Min! Show some enthusiasm for the pain!"

Minnie raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You _want_ me to let the whole of the Wizarding World know that I have an illegal demiguise pulling my hair? Gladly."

"No, don't," said Lysander, snatching his pet back and plunging him into his pocket.

"How do you fit him in there?" Minnie asked, staring suspiciously at Lysander's handkerchief-sized pocket.

"Don't let appearances fool you," said Lysander with a wink. Then, turning to Molly, "Please, let me keep it. Mom said I could."

oo0oo

Finally, after making the required tribute of sighs, arms raised above her head and "If you get sent to Azkaban don't blame me!"s, Molly conceded that Twinkle was indeed adorable and that they could keep him and Lysander and Minnie, glowing with joy and triumph, turned to say goodbye to their parents.

"Remember, Minnie," said Severus, "I don't care what house you end up in. Your mother was in Ravenclaw and she's fairly sane," - "I'll get you for that," his wife muttered - "and Professor Burbage was in Hufflepuff and although she might not be sane she knows how to make good hot chocolate. Just whatever you do, keep the mischief low-key and smart. None of the bumbling disasters that Potter made."

"I love you too, Dad," muttered Minnie, enveloping him in a hug.

Keeping down a smile, Severus disentangled himself to the sound of a familiar and amused voice behind him saying, "What about Gryffindor House, Professor?"

Snape, after performing the necessary eye-roll and intake of breath before he interacted with a Potter or their ilk, turned to face the Boy Who Lived. "I am a man of great understanding of human nature, Potter but I will not now, or indeed ever, use _your_ bumbling idiocy as an example of the greatness of Gryffindor House." Then, turning to his wife and finding her smiling with unashamed affection at Harry, "Come on, woman. There are gargoyles who are more pleasant to look at." Then, to his daughter, "If I must concede to a great member of Gryffindor House Professor Longbottom has greatly improved since his student years although he seems to be on much closer terms with his Mimbulus Mimbletonia than should be allowed and everything glass that comes within five metres of him shatters."

"And there I was thinking that I had found favour in your eyes!" exclaimed Sirius Black (who was just at Harry's shoulder) with fake hurt.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tonks, giving him a shove from behind. "Since when was your name Remus Lupin?"

Severus, glowering at his old enemy, drawled, "The day you find favour in my eyes, Black, you will know that the world has grown too much for me and I have finally succumbed to madness." Then, to his wife, "Eowyn, I don't see what's funny!"

"Nothing!" exclaimed Eowyn, stifling laughter. "It's just the two of you look just like silly schoolboys!"

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Severus. "It's time you were gone, Min -"

Harry said, "Lily, where's Ja -"

Both father's froze and stared. In the time that parents had been exchanging jibes, Minnie Snape-Gondolin and James Sirius Potter had caught up on their holidays apart and were stepping onto the Hogwarts express, giggling over some prank that James had played on his Aunt Hermione last month. Slowly, identical looks of horror in their eyes, Severus Snape and Harry Potter's mouths dropped opened and they stared at each other. Ginny and Eowyn both looked first at their husbands' faces and then at each other and stepped back to find a more suitable place to quietly die of laughter.

Severus was the first to recover, "Potter, I hope that I have your full support in that you will do the best that you can to ensure that our bloodlines do _not_ mingle."

"My full support, Professor," Harry finally managed. "I'm with you, one hundred percent."

"Good," said Severus, finally gaining control of the situation and, taking Eowyn's hand, making for the teacher's carriage.

Eowyn waited until they were out of earshot of the Potters and their friends before turning to her husband and saying, "Really, Severus! They've known each other since before they could walk and _now_ you start getting all worried? About _marriage_ of _all_ the possible outcomes! They're _eleven,_ Severus! Eleven!"

"You saw what happened with Miss Granger and Weasley. They sat on the train together once and before you know it their doplgangers are sitting in the station nearly old enough to get on the train."

Eowyn sighed and rallied her Ravenclaw knowledge in preparation for a long and tedious persuasion of James Potter's innocent intentions. (Of which there were very few indeed.)

 **Soooooo! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait but I was rather busy with a wedding (not mine), a baby (also not mine), a holiday (mine and boy did I need it!), a funeral (not mine - well duh) and a puppy (MINE!). Don't worry though. I _will_ finish this fic if it's the last thing I do. ;)**


End file.
